Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Bee
The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Bee is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into both a swarm of bees and a bee-human hybrid. It was eaten by Mellifera Pendragon, first Knight of the Checkmate Pirates. This fruit is loosely connected to the card game Hanafuda, specifically Koi-Koi, Mel naming her attacks after the card combinations from that game. The reasoning is that Hanafuda means "flower cards," and bees like flowers. "Mushi," meaning bug, is also a term for a popular two-person Hanafuda game. Appearance The Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Bee was a fruit that resembled a very big yellow strawberry, with swirls on the outside and green seeds. Ability The power of this fruit is that it makes Mel into a bee-woman. At present she has three forms, including her regular human form. Her first, full transformation dissolves her into a swarm of bees, as though she were some sort of strange bee type Logia. There is a single, larger bee in the swarm, which is Mel's actual body. The rest of the bees are very fragile, and will easily squash or simply vanish if struck, or if Mel returns to either of her more humanoid forms. They will also vanish if they use up their sting, which are non-lethal but have the capacity to be quite painful. In this bee form, Mel is quite fragile, and does not enter into the fray of battle as it. Arthur will often swap her away from danger, leaving the swarm to fight for her. The swarm has increased "bee" powers of their own, able to create small panels of wax which can combine to make a good shield, or sticky propolis to bind an opponent's wrists or ankles like cuffs. Mel's other form is her most used in battle, and strongest. She changes appearance drastically to become much more bee-like, but retaining her humanoid shape. Her skin becomes a darker golden color, and her eyes case over with compound panels, though they function more like goggles. She becomes a little taller, and also grows a pair of thin wings, which can use to accelerate herself and fly to a limited degree. She gains a mainly cosmetic abdomen sprouting from the small of her back, which doesn't seem to have much practical use. Her strongest weapon is a long stinger-sword which is embedded within a pocket on her right wrist. It can extend outward, and is quite useful in battle. It is mildly sharp and very pointed. Normally it cannot cut through anything harder than wood, but by vibrating rapidly she can amplify its power to be strong enough to cut through stone and partway through steel, moreso if she heats herself up with the vibrations. If she has eaten enough sugars she can also create a honeycomb shield on her left arm, but the choice is between added defense or unhindered speed, and it's her speed, not strength, that is her greatest asset. Weaknesses Like many Zoan-type fruits, Mel's power increases in proportion to her training and her own physical strength. Thus, she has to keep training and stay in shape in order to keep her power up. Because she is an insect Zoan, her human form is probably her most durable form. She is prone to great injury in her hybrid form, and she suspects that she could be nearly instantly killed if her real body in her fully transformed form was targeted. Fortunately, her speed and Arthur's skill help keep her away from danger. Another weakness is that she cannot transform if her new body would be larger than her surroundings. This usually bears little importance to a change from her regular form to her hybrid form, but if her small body as a regular-sized bee is caught in a jar or something similar, she won't be able to change back. Attacks Three Bright: (三光, Sankō): A triple slash in her hybrid form, cutting with an A shape. The lateral slashes may injure the target's extremities, but the main purpose is to prevent escape from the third horizontal cut. Four Bright: (四光, Shikō): Similar to Three Bright, except here the goal is cut off vertical movement and deal heavy damage with a cross-slash to the center, accomplished in an hourglass or figure-eight shape. Four Bright Rain: (雨四光, Ame-Shikō): More like Three Bright than Four Bright, a triangular series of slashes is followed by a high-vibration series of lunges, stabbing forward like rain. It is slightly less powerful than Four Bright, but has better forward motion for an enemy who retreats back. Five Bright: (五光, Gokō): One of Mel's strongest attacks. Lunging forward at high speed, she appears to pass through her opponent. To do this she charges forward at top speed and delivers five rapid cuts to her opponent's arms, legs and neck, and then uses her Swarm form to pass by them, reforming as soon as she's on the other side. Because she doesn't have to worry about running into them she doesn't have to hold back on the speed of the attack. Red Ribbon: (赤短, Akatan): An attack in Swarm form, her bees cyclone around the opponent to trap them in hardened beeswax. The wax is a reddish tint, and spreads on in ribbon-like lashes from the swarming bees, hence the name. It is weaker than Blue Ribbon for holding, but it is sharp if the opponent tries to break out. Blue Ribbon: (青短, Aotan): Like Red Ribbon, except it is thick propolis that spreads on the opponent like glue. It is a darker color than Red Ribbon. It doesn't harm the target to be trapped in it, but it is very strong, amorphous, and hard to escape. Moon Watcher Spell: (月見酒, Tsukimi-zake): An attack usable in either human or hybrid form. Casting out her pheromones, Mel intoxicates the target (and any bystanders) into a calmed and peaceful state. In her hybrid form she will use the chance to strike, but in human form she can suggest actions for the target to take, like a mild hypnosis. Flower Watcher Spell: (花見酒, Hanami-zake): An attack usable in either human or swarm form. Similar to Moon Watcher Spell, but these pheromones instead cause a disoriented and unbalanced feeling in the target. In swarm form, she'll sting the opponent repeatedly to increase their confusion, while in human form she can trick the target into attacking their allies. Post-Training: Mincebee't: (蜂アッシ, Hachi Hachis): A rapid-fire stabbing attack similar to Four Bright Rain, but without the initial slashes and focused into a driving force in a point. If unblocked, this can reduce trees to splinters and foes to ribbons. Peppered Mincebee't: (アッチ蜂アッシ, Acci Hachi Hachis): Similar to Mincebee't, but after Mel's stinger blade has been ignited by her wing's vibrations. This attack is much more damaging as it burns every one of the foe's wounds, and the air friction around the fast-moving blade makes it hotter and hotter. Bien Cuit: Grill Fillet: (ビアンキュイグリルフィレ, Bian Kyui: Guriru Fire): A dazzlingly fast strike where Mel lunges at her opponent with her burning sword and and spins rapidly, slashing first horizontally and then vertically to create a cross-hatching of burnt slashes on the target. Anti-Manner Strike Course: (アンチマナーストライクコース ,'' Anchimanā Sutoraiku Kōsu''): An explosive finishing move. Mel first gains some distance from her foe, flying up and igniting her blade. She then shoots in like a comet, leaving a trail of red flames. If unblocked this attack stabs into the foe's chest, imparting all the force of her meteoric descent, and sends the opponent's body bursting head-to-toe in flames. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Checkmate Pirates